The present invention relates to an anti-electrocution electric socket-outlet.
The usual female current connectors, where the conductive sockets are constantly live, constitute a danger of electrocution, especially for children who might introduce slender metallic objects into these sockets.
Attempts have already been made to remedy this serious drawback by creating socket-outlets for example where the conductive sockets are rendered live only after a male plug has been inserted. For example an electric socket-outlet is known inside which an actuating element is lodged which is disposed on the path of the two pins of a male plug and carries springs which actuate rockers articulated on contacts integral with the conductive sockets of the said outlet, which contacts come into contact with the terminals of the socket-outlet.
However the safety conferred by this device is quite relative, since it is sufficient to introduce slender objects through the sockets of the outlet, in order to push back the actuating element and thus render the said sockets live.
A current socket-outlet is likewise known which comprises a casing for the guidance of a movable element subject to the action of as many independent locking bolts as there exist conductors to be connected to the fixed terminals of the said casing, the bolts being equipped with neutralization members placed on the push-in path of the pins of a male plug, the mobile element then having holes for the guidance, at least at the end of the push-in travel, of these pins which constitute a member secondarily co-operating with a cinematic transformation mechanism for the drive of the said mobile element in order to bring it, against the action of an elastic return member to which it is subjected, from a "neutral" position in which it is normally locked by the bolts into a "live" position in which the said pins are connected to the terminals by connection members.
The use of such a socket-outlet necessitates a double movement of insertion and rotation of the male plug, which is possible only at the cost of a constructional complication which causes break-downs and a prohibitive cost.
Furthermore the traditional socket-outlets, like the anti-electrocution socket-outlets already proposed, present a danger deriving from the fact that the lid or front wall is fixed by easily operable screws, and thus can be removed quite easily by children, which has the consequence of rendering the live terminals of the said outlets accessible to the children.